


Arms

by Thranki_LoKisra



Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Avengers event, F/M, Loki is dead?!, Post Thor The Dark World event, fish like ship!, you met Loki briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought that he is the one who hold your heart. But what can you do to change it? Nothing. Maybe it's time for you to let go and start your new life. With him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

You never,never thought that he is the one who going to captured your heart.  
It never crossed your mind that he is the one who will hold your heart. You afraid of love. You terrified of it. Love is a dangerous things to be played with. Once it broke your heart,it's never heal itself . But here he is,wrapping his arms around you. Never one to let you go.

 

❇❇❇❇❇❇

You stood in the middle of the rain. Sobbing and crying like a child. It's hurt,it's hurt so much! Why are all the people you love going to leave you alone? You stare at the gravestone,there craved your lover name. He died because of you. He save you from a car crash and ended up dead. First your mother,she left you alone for she can't stand to live with your father. Then your father,he is the one who love to drunk all over the hookers and decide to sell you for paying all his debts. 

What is the meaning of love? What is the meaning to be loved?

And then you met Ronald. He is a sweet guy with a average build body. His short blond hair glowing under the sun. Shone brighter as it contrast with his brown eyes. He is the one who teach you what is the meaning of love. The meaning to be love. You two already planned to engaged this weekend. But fate already decide that you are not mean for him. Maybe you just too ugly and filthy to be by his side.

 

That was six months ago. You never goes to any blind date or date if any guys asked you out. You are mean for no one. No one will ever love a freak. 

"Run!!!!!"

Suddenly an explosion can be heard in the air. A big portal make it's way in the sky. Wicked looking ship vessels flew out through the portal. Aliens from an unknown space,wicked dark place. The people of Manhattan now shrieking and screaming in fears. The humans started to ran all over the place. Chaos explode. But your legs won't move. It's didn't obeyed you. The weird looking aliens ship vessel looks like a flying metal fish. Flying over your head and suddenly something shot out of it's scale. The aliens that just shot out clutched at the buildings window panes and pulled over their face plates to show an ugly face. All of them start shrieking. 

Then you heard a roar. It's the hulk. 

The hulk smashed his way and buried some of the aliens into the walls. Out of the corner of your eyes a blue glow made it's way toward you. And it's when you met him. As you turned your head to see what is the ricochet sound,you met his gaze. A sharp green eyes gazing into the very of your soul. You don't even know who is he but he had save you. And your heart started beating fast. No,no. It's not love. Love doesn't exist.

Suddenly his face softened and he asked,

"Are you alright lady?" God,his voice. How his voice sounded like a velvet to your ears. You take a few moment to snap out of your thought before answering him.

"U-uh-uh,yes. Th-thank you,for saving me" you stuttered.

He flashed a smirk to you but in a nice way and winked at you before he vanished in front of you eyes. Your cheeks flushed and you turn your face away. Putting a hand on top of your heart,and you whispered "I'm in love..."

You never knew who is he,until you saw the news. You can see the Avengers wearing a casual clothes and a god,they said was escorting the guy who save you. Wait,why?! Without any second thought you grabbed your car key and dashed to the lobby. You drive so fast to reach the centre of Manhattan before they bring the man who save you to nowhere. 

Who is he?! Who is he?! He can't be the villain . Right?

As luck in your side,the raven haired man was about to raise his hand to reach a container with a glowing cube in it. You shouted and stopped all the motion there.

"Wait! Stop!" You yelled. 

All the Avengers,Thor and raven haired guy looked at you. You gasped when you see the face of him. He looks so bad with the cut on the bridge of his nose and the gashed at his temple. What happen to him?

"Sorry sexy chick,this place is closed dues to this sassy god of mischief here" Tony Stark said to you casually.

"What?" You asked again, not believing your ears.

This time Thor answered you.  
"Forgive us fair lady. But my brother had a sentences to answer in Asgard"  
"But-but he did nothing wrong right? Why did you chains him like this?!" You demanded.

Tony just laughed his ass out. "Are you fucking kidding me? This Loki Dowkey here is not a innocent charming prince he looks like. This is the alien who attack us today"

"No..he save me. Not killed me. You lied to me" Thor eyes went wide at your statement.  
Did Loki had smitten with this Midgardian? Thor mused.

"Forgive us,but we need to go now" Thor nodded to Loki and Loki grabbed the other end of the container. Before he could twisted it,you ran to him. Ignoring all the warning the Avengers threw at you. Loki kiss him on the cheek and hugged him.

"I'll be waiting for you" Loki went rigid hearing what you just whispered to him. Suddenly you can heard a voice in your head.

"Wait for me,My Queen"

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

But Loki didn't come back to you. Thor informed you that Loki has died as a warrior protecting Midgard and Asgard. Again,your heart break into thousands of shard. 

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

As you went to your bed to forget all of your misery,something cold snaked through your waist. You gasped and spin around. And you met with a familiar eyes.

It's Loki.

Loki is in front of you.

Alive,breathing. 

The sobs that you stopped a while ago broke out. You clutched to his shirt and cry. You slammed your fist to his chest. Loki hugged you tighter and murmured a soft words to you.

"You-you. Thor,he he he told me that you're dead! You-you leave me!"

Loki kissed your temple and said "No,My Queen. I'll never leave you. Even if Hel dragged me down. I already promised you"

You hug him and cry again. Your broken heart seem to be whole again,for your love still here by your side.

 

It never crossed your mind that he is the one who will hold your heart. You afraid of love. You terrified of it. Love is a dangerous things to be played with. Once it broke your heart,it's never heal itself . But here he is,wrapping his arms around you. Never one to let you go.


End file.
